A lateral load on a vehicle wheel, such as by a curb impact, is typically borne along a load path through the rolling elements and bearing races of the wheel bearing assembly. The rolling elements and bearing races are designed to handle these lateral forces without causing excessive plastic deformation of the races, referred to as Brinell damage, as excessive plastic deformation can result in bearing vibration and noise. Typical solutions implemented to prevent excessive Brinell damage include increasing the size of the bearings and surrounding brake corner components. However, this increases component weight. Tapered bearings are sometimes used as they have a greater contact area with the races and thus can dissipate a greater load. However, tapered bearings have higher drag, reducing vehicle efficiency. Some bearings are asymmetrical, having a first row of rolling elements of larger diameter or increased number than a second row of rolling elements. The increased number or size of bearing elements reduces the stress on each element and the localized area of the raceway that is in contact with each element. This design option also increases weight and cost, and requires redesign of the bearing races.